


Red and the Big Bad Wolf

by Werewolf1011



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Backstory, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Completed, Fingering, Finished, Fluff, Fluffy, Forced, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Inspired, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Plot, Rape, Red - Freeform, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sex, Short, Smut, Smutty, Two Endings, blowjob, done, handjob, harcore, male sex, riding hood, rimjob, trigger warning, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf1011/pseuds/Werewolf1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red runs into the big bad Wolf. This story has a 'happy ending' and a 'sad ending'. The happy ending is smutty and consensual. The sad ending is rape and non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Red glanced around warily, his brown eyes darting, trying to see any signs of movement among the trees.

He drew a sharp breath as he saw a dark shape zip past out of the corner of his eye.

He whipped his head around to the movement, holding the old knife his late grandfather had given him in a shaky hand.

His breaths became labored as there was a loud rustling coming from about twenty feet in front of him.

He let his shoulders drop as a doe jumped out of the foliage, looking around.

He let out a shaky breath, and then laughed at himself. The doe bounded away at the sudden outburst of noise.

Red continued down the snowy path through the forest. He was on his way to his grandma's house in the town of Leefside.

Red stopped walking, and looked down at his hand, which still contained the hand length knife.

It had been given to him by his grandpa when he was seven years old.

"Poor grandma." Red murmured to himself, sliding the knife back into the sheath that hung at his waist.

He pulled his red cloak tighter around his lithe body. He was glad he had it. The maroon pants and white button up shirt he was wearing were not very insulating. 

Luckily there was no wind in the frozen forest, which made it quite enjoyable to be out in the cold. 

He started to walk down the winding path again, taking in his surroundings.

It was always so peaceful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red hadn't been walking for that long before it began to get dark.

He wasn't having trouble seeing yet, but it might become a problem soon.

As he turned a corner on the path, he was met by a horrible odor.

Laying at his feet was the doe's carcass, torn open. The surrounding snow was as red as Red's cloak.

Red took several steps back in shock, tripping and landing on his rear.

He stared, unmoving.

'What could've done such a thing?' He wondered to himself.

As if in answer, a low growl sounded from behind Red.

He slowly looked over his shoulder, and saw two yellow orbs flash in the increasingly dim light. 

Red scrambled to his feet as a large black wolf softly padded into view.

Red felt like he was suffocating. He was frozen in terror.

The large wolf growled loudly again, pacing towards Red.

This freed him from his terror. Red spun around and began running, leaping over the dead doe.

He drew in ragged breaths as he sprinted down the snowy path.

He pushed himself to run faster as he heard pounding footsteps behind him.

His cloak billowing behind him, he continued to run in terror, not daring to glance back in fear that it would slow him down. Or make him want to run even faster.

As he was going around a bend in the path, Red slipped on a patch of ice and fell.

He tried to get back to his feet, but could hear the wolf nearby. He crawled to a small crag off of the path, attempting to take shelter under it.

He tumbled down into the ditch, cracking his head on the ice at the bottom.

His vision was getting black around the edges as he was losing consciousness. Before his eyes shut, Red saw a dark shape loom over him from the top of the crag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red awoke with a start, shooting up from his horrible dreams.

He looked around in confusion, rubbing his head which still throbbed.

He was in a small room that had a window and door on the left wall, and a second door on the right. 

He immediately went over to the window, looking outside. What he saw scared him.

He was in an unfamiliar part of the forest, and it was snowing heavily. 

He turned back around, trying to ignore the growing dread in his stomach, and surveyed the room.

It had a wooden table and single chair in the center of the room. 

There was an enormous bed against the back wall, which he had just woken up in. It was covered in blankets.

Against the opposite wall of the bed, there was a fireplace, with a warm fire going. Next to the fireplace was a poker and a large supply of kindling and wood.

Red walked over to the door on the other side of the room.

He turned the handle, letting the door swing open.

He was relieved to find that it was a clean, empty bathroom.

Red closed the door, looking around again. He would have to wait the storm out. He might as well get warm.

"Wait a minute." Red gasped, hand going down to his hip. He frantically ran his hands up and down his torso, searching for his knife.

"Ah fuck." He groaned, running his hand through his short black hair.

Not knowing what else to do, Red grabbed a light blanket from many off of the large bed, and went to sit in front of the fire.

He grabbed the poker, and began moving around the wood. 

After a while, he got up and added another log to the fire. 

Eventually, Red nodded off, slumping to the floor in front of the fireplace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red woke up to a loud thump that came from outside the door.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looking around, confused.

Another loud thump can from the door, and Red scuttled backwards, hitting the wall behind him.

The door swung open, revealing a dark looming figure, in the shape of a man. He walked through the door slamming it behind him.

Red dared not breathe. What stood before him, he hadn't seen the likes of before.

What stood before him was a tall, naked, muscular man.

But he was not just a man. He had black wolf-like ears protruding from the top of his head. Red could see a black wolf's tail slowly swooshing behind the man.

The man's hands were equipped with short, sharp claws, and the man had small black hairs covering his arms and chest.

The man sniffed the air like an animal, snuffing and turning his head this way and that, as if reading the air.

The wolfman spotted the empty bed, and quickly raked the room with his eyes, finally landing on Red.

As the wolfman's eyes made contact with Red's, a jolt of sheer terror ran down his spine.

Red tore his eyes away from the man's, desperate to find a means of protection.

He spotted the poker, which had been left in the fire while he slept and was now slightly glowing. 

Glancing back at the man, Red saw that he was now walking over to him. This set Red into motion.

He grabbed the hot poker and spun around, pointing it at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 2 if you want the sad ending.
> 
> Go to chapter 3 if you want the happy ending.
> 
> Or go to both. I recommend sad ending first so it ends on a good note :)


	2. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter contains RAPE!
> 
> Also, I've never written a rape scene before, so I'm sorry if I didn't approach this well. I tried to make it clear that the sex was unwanted.
> 
> I thought of this rape scene before the smut scene, because that's what the inspiration pic showed me first. But I had a lot more fun writing the happy ending.

The wolfman snarled, but didn't try to advance any further.

"Where am I?" Red asked in a shaky voice, looking around the room.

The wolfman took this momentary chance of distraction to disarm Red, swiping with his claws at the poker.

The poker went flying from Red's hands, hitting the wall to the right, and dropping to the stone floor with a clatter.

Red stared after it in desperation, but was pulled back to the present as the wolfman chuckled to himself. He began to advance towards the sitting Red in a crouch, making sure to keep all escape routes nonexistent.

Red pulled his red hood over his head, and his red cloak around his body in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

Red could hear the man padding closer, the click of his claws, the sound of his breath.

Red held his breath as the noises stopped. He lifted his hood slightly, so he could see a sliver of the floor. Instead, he saw the man's chest directly in front of him.

Red jerked back, hitting his head against the wall, and pulling his hood across his eyes again.

Red felt the man lean over him, and felt his presence directly to the left of his head.

The man's hot breath tickled Red's ear as he said, "Why don't we have some fun together?" In a low gravelly voice.

Red's eyes widened, and he sat straight up at the words. Interpretations of the wolfman's words began forming at breakneck speed.

'Abuse', 'torture', and 'being eaten alive' we're just a few that crossed Red's mind in his fit of silent terror.

A moment later, two gentle hands were placed on his body. One was on the right side of his head, cupping his jaw. The other was placed right below his rib cage, as if caressing his body.

Red began breathing shallowly, and quite audibly, which elicited another soft chuckle from the man.

"Don't be afraid." The gravelly voice whispered again.

How could Red not be? He had woken up in an unfamiliar place, and was being threatened by what appeared to be a werewolf of some sort.

As these thoughts were crossing Red's mind, he hadn't noticed that the hand cupping his jaw had moved to the top of his head and was slowly pulling his hood back.

He shot his hand up to pull his hood back down, but was promptly stopped as the man said, "Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want me to get angry, now would you?"

Red slowly let go of his hood and lowered his hand to his side.

The man continued to raise Red's hood, until his face had been revealed.

Red stared in shock at the man's now up close face. He was handsome, but not overly so. He had a strong jawline, and looked rugged.

He gave a toothy grin when he saw Red's wide eyes. Red quickly shifted his eyes to the ground, trying not to look at the man's exposed genitals.

The wolfman had no problem openly staring and inspecting the smaller man's face.

He raked his eyes over Red's mouth and hair. He finally settled staring at Red's eyes, which were a chocolatey brown.

Red, getting uncomfortable, raised his eyes to meet the man's. His were a brownish yellow, like citrine.

"Aren't you something to look at?" The man's voice grated out. "What might you're name be?"

"R-Red." Red stuttered out.

"I'm Fenris." Fenris said in a low voice.

"Mm, Red. I like that name." Fenris continued, purring and nuzzling under Red's chin.

Red moaned softly as Fenris pressed him against the cabin wall, inhaling at his throat.

Red let out a muffled gasp as he felt a wetness trace its way up his neck, and then down his jaw.

"Did you just lick me?!" Red asked, exasperated.

Fenris growled softly in response, and began pressing Red against the wall so much that Red's legs began to rise, being propped up from Fenris's legs underneath.

"What are you-" Red breathed before being cut short, gasping as Fenris placed a hand on his inner thigh, near his groin.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Red exclaimed, falling the short distance to the floor, and quickly trying to crawl away.

Fenris pounced on him, pinning him to the wooden floor.

"This is the fun that I mentioned earlier." Fenris whispered, a new unrepentant tone in his voice.

Fenris grabbed one of Red's arms, pinning in behind his back and yanking him up.

Fenris pushed Red over to the bed, and lowered the younger man onto it roughly.

Fenris turned Red over onto his back, pulling Red closer to him.

He pinned Red's flailing arms to the bed with one hand, and positioned himself in between Red's legs.

Red struggled, but could not break free.

Fenris pushed Red's shirt up, running his large hand over the smaller man's torso, rubbing his nipple with a thumb.

Red turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Show me those pretty eyes of yours." Fenris purred, skimming his hand down Red's chest, cupping Red's package.

Red let out a short gasp, eyes flying open. His back arched from the initial stimulation, but he got himself under control and tried to fold in on himself as much as possible.

"Look at me." Fenris demanded, moving his hand to Red's stomach, scraping his claws against Red's skin.

Red whimpered turning his head away, squeezing his eyes shut as much as possible.

"I said, LOOK at me." Fenris repeated, growling angrily. He twisted his hand that restrained Red's two arms.

Red let out a whimper in pain, still refusing to look at Fenris.

Fenris twisted more, digging his claws into Red's flesh.

Red began to struggle in Fenris's grasp. "No! Let go!" He pleaded.

Red managed to get one of his hands free, and he took the opportunity to swing at the larger man's face.

His fist connected, but didn't hinder the wolfman. Instead, it seemed to only enrage him.

Losing his temper, Fenris drew back his right arm, and swung, raking his claws down Red's chest.

Red cried out in pain, blood blossoming from the shallow wound.

Fenris grabbed Red's chin, making the smaller man look at him. "You will obey me." He spat, digging a claw into the sensitive wound.

Red screamed, throwing his head back against the bed. He bit his lip, trying to keep the next scream in.

Fenris, keeping one hand on Red's left shoulder, slid down Red's body so his head was near the bottom of Red's sternum.

He began lapping up the blood with his slightly rough tongue. This elicited whimpers from red every now and again as he went over a particularly deep part of the wound.

Red went limp in Fenris's grip, not daring to resist any more.

Fenris looked up at the sudden loss of tension, and moved himself back up to Red's face.

"You will obey me." He repeated, stating it more as a fact than as a command now.

Red stared at Fenris, tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry now." Fenris said, moving to wipe away a falling tear.

Red flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut as Fenris's hand approached his face.

Red, still frightened, kept moving out of reach of Fenris, who let him do this only because he enjoyed seeing the boy squirm.

Red realized that he now had a clear shot to the door, and decided to make a break for it.

This was a mistake. Fenris was much faster than Red. He quickly became angry at the sight of the human trying to escape and lunged at him, slamming Red into the wall.

Red's head hit the wall, hard. Stars danced across his eyes and he momentarily lost consciousness.

When he woke back up, Fenris was crouching over him, glaring.

"I thought you would've learned by now." Fenris growled through clenched teeth, drawing his arm back.

"You shouldn't try to run away." At this, Fenris launched the punch, catching Red, who was blearily propping himself up on one elbow, in the stomach.

Red doubled over on the floor, gasping for the air that had been forced out of him.

Fenris grabbed Red by his hood, pulling the boy up to his knees. Fenris drew back again, punching Red square in the face.

Fenris then punched Red in the stomach a few more times, gritting his teeth from the exertion.

Fenris pulled his arm back a final time. He stopped, panting, and focused on Red's face.

Red hung there, weakly spluttering, a small rope of blood and saliva dripping from his mouth.

Fenris's panting slowed, and he shook his head. He slung red over his shoulder, and carried him over to the bed.

Fenris sat down, and positioned Red so they were facing each other.

Red was sitting on Fenris's knees, and his legs were on either side of Fenris's waist.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." Fenris whispered, hugging Red to his muscular chest. He pressed Red's head against his collarbone. Red could be heard softly wheezing.

"I'll make you feel better." Fenris promised, pulling back a little so he could clearly see Red's face. He cupped Red's face in his right hand. If he hadn't been holding onto him, Red would've fallen over.

Fenris brought his face an inch apart from Red's, their breaths mingling, Fenris's strong and even, Red's shallow and wavering. He stared at Red's hooded lids, covering his glassy, unseeing eyes.

Fenris closed his own eyes and leaned in, gently touching his lips to the human.

The soft kiss quickly turned into a domineering one, as the wolfman was filled with lust.

Fenris pulled away and started trailing his lips down Red's jaw and neck.

When Fenris reached the base of Red's neck, he sank his teeth into the flesh he found there.

Red let out a soft whimper, wincing. But otherwise he didn't react.

"Let's get these out of the way." Fenris breathed, undoing Red's pants button.

Fenris leaned Red back and pulled the pants off quickly.

"You truly are something to look at" Fenris mused, quickly hugging the half-conscious Red to his chest.

Fenris stuck his index and middle fingers into Red's ajar mouth, swooshing them around a little.

Red choked, hacking up some blood as Fenris removed his fingers.

Fenris moved his hand down to Red's bottom, pressing against him.

Red's breath hitched in his throat, weakly lifting his arms to drape over the larger man's shoulders.

"Ha. You resisted before, but you really want this, don't you?" Fenris teased, rubbing his figures around Red's hole.

"N-no." Red breathed, soft warm breathes hitting Fenris's face.

"Well, that's a shame." Fenris replied with a frown that quickly turned into a toothy grin. "But let's see if we can change that."

With that, he shoved his index finger into Red, jolting Red's body against his own.

Red immediately tensed up, letting out a choked cry.

He looped his arms around Fenris's neck, hands weakly grasping for a handhold against the larger man's back.

"It'll get easier." Fenris assured, slowly sliding his index finger in and out of Red.

Red let out a small whimper, which transformed into a moan as Fenris hit his prostate.

"Hah, I guess you need some attention up front too." Fenris said, acknowledging Red's erection prodding against his stomach every now and then.

Fenris grabbed Red's length as he shoved his middle finger into him, along with his index.

Red gave a weak squeeze with his arms as he flinched. He otherwise stayed still, hanging onto Fenris.

Fenris began to pump his fingers faster, curving his them up inside of Red.

Red let out a groan, slumping further against Fenris's chest. Tears began to run down his face.

Fenris, noticing the ears, slowed his movement, and then finally stopped, pulling out his lubricated fingers.

Fenris then pulled red off of himself, setting him on the floor. He moved to the edge of the bed, splaying his legs out.

"You know what to do." Fenris said, leaning back on his hands.

"Or do I need to hurt you again?" He continued, in response to Red just staring up at him blearily, unmoving.

"Fine." He leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of the short black hair, and pulling Red's head forward.

Red looked at the direction he was being led, and tried to feebly stop the inevitable.

Fenris forced a thumb into Red's mouth, keeping it open.

Fenris shoved his dick into Red's mouth. He sighed at the warm, wet sensation it brought.

"Ah fuck." Fenris moaned, pulling back Red's head. He slowly slid Red's head down again, his growing erection hitting the back of Red's throat.

Red tried pushing away, hands grabbing at Fenris's arm. He was having trouble breathing, and tears were running down his face.

"I'm going to stop being nice." Fenris said, suddenly slamming Red's head down his shaft.

"I was trying. I really was. But you just weren't cooperating." He continued, bringing Red's head back up.

He continued to slam Red's head down, his face hitting Fenris's base.

Tears were streaming down Red's face as he feebly tried to push away from Fenris. Every time he tried, he felt a burning at his roots as Fenris twisted his hair.

Red started to gag as that large   _thing_ kept getting shoved down his throat.

A few moments later, Fenris removed himself, leaving red choking and gasping for air.

Red once again tried crawling away, but Fenris simply lifted him up onto the bed, in their previous position.

Instead of putting his fingers inside Red this time, however, he instead lowered Red onto his thick penis, not bothering to go slow.

Red froze. Any movement made his entrance burn, not that it wasn't already feeling like it was being torn apart.

He silently pleaded to Fenris with his eyes. But Fenris only smiled cruelly, pulling out and then shoving himself back into Red.

Red's mouth was ajar as he was once again pulled to Fenris's chest. This time though, there was malice in Fenris's movements. He was reveling in Red's pain.

Tears continued to streak down Red's face, as he drew in a shallow ragged breath, waiting for all of this to be over.

Fenris raked his claws down Red's back, basking in the ever amazing feeling of sex.

Fenris ran his fingers over Red's lips, which received a harsh bite from Red.

"Why you little-" Fenris spit pulling back his arm, and pounding into Red as hard as he could.

"No. You know what? I'll keep you alive." Fenris grinned, a flash in his eyes. "We're going to be having fun for a long time."


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending. I recommend reading the sad ending first, so you end it on a good note.
> 
> This is a happy caring Fenris, not the ruthless monster from before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The man said, taking a step back. "I won't hurt you."

Red, from the wolfman's perspective, looked terrified and jumpy, eyes darting around the room every so often.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you naked? Where am I?" Red released a tsunami of questions, shakily holding the fire poker in front of him.

"I'm Fenris. You're in my house." Fenris replied softly, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Who are you?"

"R-Red." Red replied, immediately regretting sharing information with this strange wolfman. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Clothes get in the way when I hunt. It's not like I need them anyways." Fenris said, chuckling a little. "I stay plenty warm without them."

"Hunt?" Red repeated, eyes growing wide, "hunt what? People?"

"Gods no. You know that doe that you stumbled upon? You caught me in the middle of my dinner." Fenris explained. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Well, I did, but that was only when I thought you were some other predator trying to steal my food." He continued.

"But after I found that you were human, I tried approaching slowly. But you ran. I only followed you because the woods can get dangerous at night. And it's a good thing I did, too." Fenris said, "otherwise you would've died from the cold after you slipped on the ice and fell."

"You brought me here?" Red asked, still frightened.

"Yes." Fenris started to slowly move towards Red, keeping his hands in the air.

"I won't hurt you." Fenris kept moving slowly towards Red, repeating this over and over again.

Once he was in reach of the poker, he crouched down and slowly stretched an arm out, taking the poker in his hand and pushing it to the side.

Red stopped breathing as Fenris got closer, grabbing his hand and gently trying to pry his fingers off of the handle.

Red looked down at Fenris's hand holding his, letting go of the poker and quickly drawing his hand to his chest. The poker hit the stone floor with a clatter.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad." The much larger man said, getting closer.

"G-get back!" Red stuttered, backing down the wall, consequentially trapping himself in the corner of the room.

Fenris slowly approached him, saying "I won't hurt you."

Red squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away as Fenris reached for him with both arms. The next thing he knew, Fenris had picked him up and was carrying him over to the bed.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor like that." Fenris tsked, placing Red gently on the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Red asked, bewildered.

"Well, you were in need of help. I couldn't just leave you out in the woods unconscious and so close to night." Fenris said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Red said simply, looking down at the blankets that surrounded him.

"Where are you going?" Red asked. Fenris had walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

"I'm going to take a bath. You just get some sleep." Fenris commanded, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. The sound of rushing water could be heard a few moments later.

Red stared after Fenris for a short while before shaking his head and falling back into the bed. He had been too scared of Fenris to be flustered by the fact that he was good looking and naked.

Fenris had been so kind to him, even though he was a stranger. Red silently thanked him, and turned himself onto his stomach.

He was very tired. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep, with his red cloak resting on top of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Fenris exited the bathroom, he was happy to find the boy had fallen asleep soundly.

He quietly walked over to the fireplace, picking up the poker from where it had fallen, and stoked the fire. It was casting a soft, dim light that was just enough to see by.

The sound of rustling sheets came from the bed, catching Fenris's attention.

He stealthily made his way across the cold cabin, to the bed. There he found Red, curled in the fetal position, shivering under his red cloak.

Fenris quickly covered Red with the many blankets, worrying that Red might get hypothermia. To his dismay, the blankets were also extremely cold.

"Shit." Fenris cursed. He quickly climbed into the bed, pulling the smaller man on top of him.

He pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around Red, hoping this would get him warmer soon.

Fenris laid there for a while as Red's shiver-spasms gradually decreased in intensity. Soon, Red was unmoving except for the shallow breaths that he drew in.

Fenris, too, fell into a light sleep, absently running his thumb over the top of Red's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Red awoke, the cabin was pitch black. The fire had burned itself out.

The air nipped at Red's skin, and he stretched. He realized he was only warm because of Fenris. Fenris, who had his arms resting on Red's back. Fenris, who Red was sleeping on top of.

Red slowly raised his head from where it had been resting on Fenris's chest. He blindly looked at the source of the even breaths that he heard come from Fenris.

He slowly raised an arm to the side of Fenris's head, resting his fingers in the short hair behind his right ear.

He carefully ran a finger along the top edge of Fenris's ear, bringing his other hand up as well.

Red cupped the man's head in his hands, leaning forward.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself, as his and Fenris's breaths mingled.

But Red knew full well what he was doing, and why he was doing it too. This man, however intimidating he had initially appeared, had captivated Red.

He had shown kindness to Red, a stranger. He had been patient and understanding as Red had raised a weapon against him. He wanted Red to be warm and get good rest.

Red was feeling butterflies in his stomach, just thinking about it. He had somehow, horrifically, fallen in love with this kind, complete stranger.

Red leaned in, softly pressing his lips against the larger man's.

Red's breaths became shallow, more from yearning than from exertion.

Red began to get hard, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to do anything like that to a non-consenting, sleeping stranger.

He did, however, intentionally rub himself up Fenris's leg as he sat up. He was now facing Fenris, sitting on the large man's thighs.

Red leaned down again, stopping just above Fenris's lips. Instead of going in for the kiss, Red simply hugged Fenris. He sat there, doubled over with his face in the crook of Fenris's neck.

Fenris, who's arms had fallen to his sides, slowly raised them, hugging Red back.

Red froze, startled, and realized that Fenris had been awake for most, if not all, of what just occurred.

Fenris squeezed him tightly, pressing Red flush against his body.

Red's erection was pressed in between Red and the larger man's stomach.

Fenris cupped Red's head, pulling him closer. He hesitated as their mouths were inches apart, Fenris waiting for Red to reject him. Red stayed silent.

After another moment, Fenris closed the gap, embracing Red's mouth with his.

They kissed again and again, each time becoming more short of breath.

At some point, Fenris tentatively prodded his tongue against Red's closed lips. They immediately parted, and Red let Fenris's tongue in.

When they parted, a string of saliva connected the two. Red was nearly panting, while Fenris was only slightly out of breath.

Fenris ran his hands down Red's body.

Red let out a startled sound as Fenris's hands found his ass and gave it a squeeze.

Red began to kiss down Fenris's jaw and collarbone as Fenris ran his hands all over Red's body.

Fenris sat up, pulling Red on top of him, so Red was sitting in his lap and they were both facing the fireplace.

"What are you-" Red began to ask, but was stopped as Fenris gently caressed his inner thigh.

Red stared down at the hand as it traveled closer and closer to his erection.

Red doubled over as Fenris finally grabbed his hard-on through his pants.

Fenris leaned over Red's back,  
beginning to stroke his erection.

He started to make minuscule thrust with his hips, rubbing his own hard-on against Red's ass.

He kissed the back of Red's neck, nipping at his collarbone. Red let out a grunt as Fenris continued to stroke him.

Fenris suddenly stopped, grabbing Red and flipping him over so Fenris was poised over him on the bed.

Fenris moved down Red's body, leaving small kisses here and there. When he reached Red's dick, he gently ran his lips up the shaft. Red couldn't help but twitch at the contact.

Fenris stuck a finger into the waistband of Red's pants pulling them down. His erection popped up, and Fenris immediately took it in his mouth.

Red was overwhelmed. He shot a hand down to rest on the top of Fenris's head, which was bobbing up and down rhythmically.

The wet tongue that ran over his head made him shudder. The slickness of his shaft made him quiver.

Fenris stopped after a short while, coming up to Red. "Are you okay? Do you want to try something? He asked.

Fenris laid down, dragging Red on top of him.

"What are you doi-?" Red was cut of as Fenris pulled off his pants all the way.

Next, Fenris unbuttoned Red's shirt and took it off, so he was wearing nothing but the blood red cloak.

"Bare with me here." Fenris requested, feeling Red shiver under his fingertips.

Fenris gently turned Red around so he was sitting butt naked on Fenris's chest, facing his feet.

"You'll like this." Fenris whispered, pulling Red's butt to his face, and burying his face in it.

"No! Sto…" Red trailed off. This didn't feel half bad. Was he extremely embarrassed? Yes. Was it mildly uncomfortable? Yes. But the stimulation made his penis throb.

Red stayed still, all his attention focused on Fenris's tongue as it lapped at his hole.

Fenris pulled back slightly, gently biting Red's ass cheek. "You doing ok?" He asked.

Red grew red in the face, being talked to in such an intimate situation like this. "Y-yes." He breathed.

"Glad to hear it." Fenris replied, grinning. He went back to work, and Red gasped.

Red closed his eyes in pleasure, arching his back towards the ground. There was pre-cum starting to drip from his tip, and was making a small pool on Fenris's chest.

Red laid down on Fenris's torso, and noticed the piece of meat a few inches away from his face.

Fenris's cock laid there, half hard and twitching every once in a while.

Red tentatively and gently grasped it in his hands.

He began to run his hand gently up and down the throbbing meat as he gasped, Fenris hitting an especially sensitive spot with his tongue.

Red grimaced, focusing back on the growing erection in his hand.

He moved his face close to it, giving it a small, tentative lick.

Fenris clenched his body at the unexpected move, but quickly relaxed again.

Red decided to give it another lick, running his flattened tongue over the head.

It had finished growing. Not much to Red's surprise, it was bigger than his. This was to be expected, seeing that Fenris was a good seven inches taller than Red back to back.

Red gingerly took Fenris's head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit.

Fenris twitched, and pulled away from Red to let out a sigh of content. He pulled back Red's cheek, rubbing a thumb against his tight arse.

Red squeezed his eyes closed as Fenris gently prodded his entrance with a finger, going slowly as to not cause too much discomfort.

Red started sucking on Fenris's cock, head bobbing slightly. He was only able to get an inch past the head in his mouth due to the awkward angle.

Fenris had now slid a finger in, and was slowly pumping it in and out.

Red gasped, quivering against Fenris's body.

Fenris continued pumping, adding a second finger.

After a short while, Fenris removed the finger, positioning both of them so they were sitting up, Red on his lap.

Fenris hoisted Red up from under his legs, slowly lowering him onto his thick cock.

Red let out a strangled cry, arms winding around Fenris's neck for support.

Fenris gently began rolling his hips, resulting in minuscule movements inside Red.

Red shook, fingernails clawing at Fenris's back, labored breaths escaping his throat.

Fenris slid a hand under Red's chin, lifting Red's head from the larger man's chest.

Discomfort was shown on Red's face, but he was forcing a smile, which looked somewhat like a grimace.

"It'll feel better once we get going." Fenris cooed, rubbing a thumb on Red's cheek. "We'll be having lots of fun."


End file.
